


At First Glance

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff with Feels, New Parents, Parenthood, romanogers - Freeform, this was so mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she couldn’t believe that something so beautiful came from the love they had for one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a real sudden urge to write something downright fluffy
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Natasha had always believed herself to be a fighter

_A spy_

_A killer_

That all her life she was trained to kill and take the lives of innocent, but at this very moment it was something else. Instead of taking a life, she _gave_ life. Her eyes wandered towards the small bundle the nurse was bringing to her. The small being wrapped up in a blue blanket. Carefully she wrapped her arms, arms that killed dozens of people, and gently brought the child to her. Natasha could feel the tears in her eyes as she looked down at the small creature in her arms.

 _Skin to skin_ – the nurse had told her so the child could be acquainted with her. The small babe instantly snuggled up against her chest the moment his soft skin touched hers. The warmth she was feeling, the warmth that only a child could bring to a mother. She let out a choked sob as she noticed the wisps of soft blond hair peeking out from his blue beanie.

“Hey,” looking up she watched Steve quietly enter the room, as he got kicked out a few minutes ago when they were cleaning up the child. His steps were silent as he walked towards her bedside, blue eyes widened in amazement at the sight before him. “He’s beautiful Tasha.”

Natasha moved a bit and pat on the spot she made for him. “Come sit down and meet your son.”

Steve gave her a warm and loving smile as he climbed onto the bed, taking off his shoes. His strong arms wrapped gently around his wife’s waist, pulling her close to him as they both looked down at their child.

“He’s beautiful, just like his mother.” Steve placed a loving kiss on her head. “How are you feeling?”

She smiled at her husband and pecked his cheek. “Good, tired, but good.”

They watched as their son squirmed a bit and began to whimper, but stopped when Steve gently brushed his cheek with his thumb.

“I can’t believe he’s here.” Tears were forming in the super soldier’s eyes.

Natasha nodded. “I know, the wait’s finally over.”

It was a blessing when Natasha had found out she was pregnant. She thought it was impossible to give birth until Helen Cho had asked her if she was willing to perform a new test she developed with The Cradle. The beautiful brilliant doctor had come up with a way to heal any wounds that haven’t been healed in ages. It was a long shot and Natasha didn’t really have any hopes for the test to be successful, until a month after she had been completely healed, both the spy and Steve had gone undercover in Italy as a couple and on their last night made intense love. It wasn’t until a week later Natasha began to feel sick and Helen began to examine her only to congratulate the red head on the pregnancy. Both Natasha and Steve were in complete bliss as they would be expecting their first child.

“We’ll definitely have to thank Dr. Cho for her hard work.” Steve rested his head against hers.

“Who knew that The Cradle was able to heal such deep scarring.”

“That’s all in the past now.” He gently tilted her head. “Now we have a future to look forward to.”

She smiled at him all teary eyed. “Yes, yes we do.” As they leaned into each other, a small cooing sound caught their attention. They looked down and noticed their son blinking a few times and after letting out a cute yawn, opened his eyes and smiled up at his parents.

Steve gasped at what he saw. “He’s got your eyes.” He smiled as he saw a pair of green eyes looking up at him with wonder and curiosity. “And you’re nose,” gently Steve poked their son’s nose.

The small child giggled and gurgled. Both parents let out a soft laugh as he squirmed a bit and began to make random noises. Natasha couldn’t help but cry a bit, her son was looking at his mother and not a killer.

“You did good love,” Steve whispered lovingly into her ear. “He’s seeing his mother, not the killer that the Red Room had trained.” He smiled against her neck. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“Okay,” Natasha looked down at the curious child. “Hello little one, I’m your mother,” she let out a choked sob.

Their son happily cooed in response and snuggled against her as if he was saying hello back. She brought her right hand and her thumb gently caressed his cheek. Steve couldn’t help but smile at the sight, his wife had never looked more beautiful until this very moment. She had the glow of a mother and it was a moment that would he would cherish forever and sketch later once they got home.

“Aren’t _you_ going to introduce yourself to your son?”

Steve chuckled. “Of course silly me.” He grinned at the child who looked up at him. “Hey kiddo, I’m your dad, and I’m going to do everything I can to protect you and your mom.” Steve leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his son’s head. “Because you and your mom are my home.”

The baby giggled as he felt his father’s beard brushing gently against his cheek. Natasha watched with a loving smile as her husband now held their son as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“So figured out a name for the little guy?”

Natasha smiled at her husband and then stroked their son’s face with her index finger. “James Steven Rogers.”

Steve felt himself tearing up at their son’s name. It was hard for Natasha to forgive Bucky after what had happened between the two of them all those years ago, but now the two were family.

“James huh?” Steve smiled and looked at their child. “You like that name?” He gently poked James’ tummy only to earn a cute little squawk from the baby.

Once James was in his mother’s arms again, he began to settle down and was falling asleep as Natasha softly sang a Russian lullaby. The moment he fell asleep and snuggled against her, the red head couldn’t help but kiss his head.

“He’ll grow up to be big and strong just as his father.”

Steve chuckled. “And he’ll be smart and fierce just as his mother.”

The new parents watched happily as their son slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so much I felt like a marshmallow for god’s sake.   
> Also I decided to use this little theory I saw on Tumblr a few weeks ago, about using The Cradle to heal the damage that the Red Room had done to Natasha. I wanted to try something new and not using Steve’s super sperm LOL.


End file.
